marvelelitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvelelites Wiki
Welcome to Marvel: Elites The unofficially official wiki for the discord server mixing comic books and mcu. Present The balance of the strong willed and nobility of the mighty against the atrocities of the vile hearted and cruel were unending in the instances that passed. They occurred in such a manner that it was almost considered normal. Nations at it's odds as they always have been, but the Earth remained as steady as ever regardless the destruction and loss. The People were always able to regain their hopes for a stronger tomorrow. They held their hopes in those of greater capabilities to protect them from harm on a mystical and local level, as well as cosmic and otherworldly. The world had the reliability of the Avengers, of S.H.I.E.L.D., of the X-Men, and all of those who aspire to be Earth's defenders to look toward in darker moments. While the epicenter of the most recent instances had taken place in North America, one incident in particular set off a chain reaction. A strange pattern of meteors had struck the continent over a short period of time, bringing to earth a pair of stones that weren't supposed to be there alongside the ones already in possession of those intended to have them. One Infinity Stone after another collided with the planet. A fight to claim the stones happened one after the other as it changed hands, and tries made to claim them continued as more and more discovered their existence. With the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and it's connections to maintain the balances, it was entirely unexpected that the American Government whom had worked alongside the groups for years had taken such a dark, secretive turn and unleashed an unwarranted attack on the Avengers. With tensions running high between the President and The Avengers, and Tony Stark occupied with a shiny new suit that proved not all that glitters is gold, Captain America attempted to bolster their ranks and prove to the world that The Avengers were a force there to protect. But madness refuses to listen to reason, and when the Avengers found themselves the least prepared, a corrupt government led by the callous President Britton attacked. Forcing the Avengers to fight elite robotic versions of themselves, not all escaped the carnage with their lives, the attacks leaving hundreds dead, and the heroes with a victory they could not celebrate. The battle against the President was won, but at great cost. Civilians had been murdered. Captain America was dead. They were no longer safe. The heroes remained in hiding for the following year, working in secret to the best of their extent. Not out of hesitation, but to ensure that nothing else arose from the ordeal. Many having disappeared with no word, though just as many stayed in contact just so when the time came to step out of the shadows, they could do it together. Society, for a time, had broken up in their views around the incident and heroes associated, and it was an endless tension that happened whenever it was discussed or heard of. Even the Mutants did their best to stay out of sight, lest the focus be turned on them more than it was seen already. While the X-Men continued to reside at their school out of view, many felt the world was a better place with less heroes and mutants around, while some pleaded for their return. In turn, the events of what was deemed Judgement Day created the Silent Year. Nothing terribly disastrous happened on such a scale as it normally had before, which only furthered the world's argument that with or without the heroes, they world was fine.Then things started to stir once more. As a gradual rise in situations had begun, enough to bring the Heroes forward again as familiar faces of the villainous beings started showing themselves, giving way to the rise of new faces to return that brought hope to be felt again. The void that was left without the Avengers was needing to be filled, the world needed those who could stand up for those who couldn't. Fight for those that needed it. So now it was time to heed the calling that went unheard. It was time to step out of the shadows and back into the light. It was only a question of who. Important articles Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 9 (1).jpg|The Red Trials|link=https://marvelelites.fandom.com/wiki/The_Red_Trials 220px-Marvel_Universe_(Civil_War).jpg|Canon Characters|link=https://marvelelites.fandom.com/wiki/Canon_Characters Category:Browse Category:Businesses Category:Events Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters